


Lucky Loki

by littledevilskye



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Oneshot, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 19:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4636860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledevilskye/pseuds/littledevilskye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki finds love after being brought back to Asgard by Thor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky Loki

It had only been a few days since Loki had returned with Thor. He was constantly locked away and the mouth piece was only removed long enough for him to eat three times a day. He’d had no visitors besides the girl who fed him, and occasionally Thor himself.

Being locked away in this cell did nothing to help the way he felt. It only made him feel worse. He had no contact with people. There was no one to care about him. No one would fight for his freedom like they did for Thor when he was cast out. He was truly alone in this world. While Thor said he cared for him and loved him, it just wasn’t enough. He felt so detached from all the others, like he didn’t belong anywhere. He had no place to call home anymore.

Unknown to his captors Loki was capable of emotion and often spent his time silently crying. He was always careful to make sure no one else would see the tears in his eyes, but as time went on the loneliness was slowly eating away at his soul. It was during one of his emotional bouts that his feeder showed up. He wasn’t expecting her, for he had thought he still had another hour before she came. He looked up at her with his eyes filled to the brim with tears to see a look of shock and surprise on her face. He was confused as to why she would carry such a look. He was expecting either neutral emotions or happiness at his misery. He also wasn’t expecting her to drop the tray and dart over to him wrapping her arms around him tightly as she hugged him warmly.

Her hug just caused more tears to form in his eyes. He couldn’t remember the last time he had been truly hugged. He was confused beyond reason as to why this silly girl would be hugging him. Was she trying to comfort him? Why would she do such a thing? Didn’t she know what he had done? What he was capable of doing? Why would she want to console a criminal of all people?

“It’s alright.” The girl whispered softly to him while rubbing small circles on his back. She pulled away slightly, “Here let’s get rid of this shall we?” she said while removing the mouth piece. He was confused as to why she was doing this. “There. Is that better? It’s alright to talk to me you know.” She told him with a soft and caring smile on her face. “If there is something wrong you can tell me. I’ll listen.” Loki was in shock. Why would this girl remove his mouth piece to allow him to talk to her? Didn’t she understand how dangerous that could be? Actually why was she the only one allowed in the room when it was removed in the first place? Did they think her to weak to actually do anything he was to command of her? The girl smiled at him and began to speak again. “You can tell me anything you wish, but you cannot control me like you would others. That is why they chose me to feed you. It’s the only reason I’m aloud in the same room with you when that mouth piece of yours is off. So if there is anything you would like to tell me please feel free. I’ll listen. There’s no reason you should have to cry or be alone all the time. I’ll even be your friend if that’s what you’d like.” Just hearing her say those words causes more tears to leak from his eyes. The girl quickly moved, wrapping her arms back around him and hugging tightly.

“Why, why would you want to listen to me talk? Why are you doing this? It’s not part of your job. You don’t have to do any of this. You’re not required to do more than make sure I am fed.” He said through his tears.

“I’m doing this because I want to. No one deserves to be alone. Everyone needs a friend, someone to listen to them when they have no one else to talk to. You’re no different. You’re just confused and don’t know how to handle everything that’s happened. I think if you would have had a friend maybe none of this would have happened. You don’t deserve to be locked up like this with no contact at all. So I’ll be your friend.” She said in her soft voice.

Loki was far beyond surprised. He wasn’t expecting anything like this to ever happen. Why would this girl wish to be his friend when he knew nothing about her at all, and she probably only knew bad things about him.

“Oh my name is Valkyrie by the way.” She giggled lightly while smiling. He wasn’t sure why but her smile made him feel like everything was okay. It made him want to smile right along with her. It also made him tell her everything about him, **_everything._**

After a few weeks of talking to Valkyrie he noticed something changing within him. He was no longer angry at what had happened to him, and for some reason he was always looking forward to her visits. He would feel a weird tightening in his chest every time she would leave. Many times he had wanted to call out to her, to tell her to stay with him. He was slowly falling in love with her.

A few days after he realized his feelings for her he finally worked up the courage to tell her. He was going to tell her the very next morning when she brought him his breakfast. He couldn’t wait to tell her or to see her, and quickly fell asleep dreaming of her beautiful face.

 When he woke the next morning he was more than excited to see her, but his excitement was quickly ruined when she didn’t show up. She had **_never_** been late to see him since she had started. He could feel himself begin to panic, thinking that something horrible had happened to her. The panic only seemed to rise when he saw Thor coming through his door instead of Valkyrie.

“Where is she? Where’s Valkyrie?” Loki asked with slight desperation, hoping for her safety.

“Valkyrie is fine. She’s at her home preparing, but that is not why I’m here dear brother.” Thor replied to Loki. Before Loki could get the chance to ask any more questions Thor began to speak. “You are being released from your cell brother. But you must know that your release comes at a great cost. Valkyrie has put her life on the line to have you freed. She claims that you’ve changed for the better, and I believe her. She has no reason to lie about such a thing.”

“What do you mean she’s put her life on the line?” Loki asks not sure that he wants to know what that really means.

“I mean exactly that dear brother. Valkyrie has truly put her life on the line to free you. You are being freed under the following terms:

  1.        You are to live with Valkyrie so that she can keep an eye on you.
  2.        If you do anything out of line Valkyrie will also be punished.
  3.        Should you be found to be lying about your change, Valkyrie will be sentenced to death for high treason and false release of a prisoner.



These are the terms of your release. If you truly love her then I’d suggest you watch your step. You’ll be watched closely for some time, and if you even so much as breath funny she may be put in danger.”

“That won’t happen. I won’t let anything happen to her. I love her, and she has changed me. I’m no longer the same person I used to be brother.” Loki replies. Thor smiles at hearing the term ‘brother’ come from Loki’s lips. The fact that he just said that proved to him that Loki had indeed changed and that they were making the right decision. Loki deserved happiness after all he’d been through. Thor was glad to see it was finally happening.

After the lengthy walk from the cell to Valkyrie’s house Loki had become even more excited. Not only would he be able to tell her how he felt but he’d be living with her. They’d be able to have a real relationship. They would be able to see each other every day from now on. Thor knocked lightly on the door only to hear a soft ‘I’m coming!’ from the other side. Within seconds Valkyrie opened the door and smiled up at them. “Please do come in! I just finished preparing the guest room!”

“Ah, I wish I could, but this is where I must leave you. I have to return.” Thor tells the two.

“Alright, feel free to visit whenever you’d like and thank you for all of your help.” Valkyrie says while smiling.

“That I will.” Thor states before taking off.

“Allow me to show you around your new home!” Valkyrie says with the biggest of smiles after closing the door.

“Actually there is something I’d like to talk to you about first, if you don’t mind.” Loki replies.

“Oh? Alright! That’s fine with me.” She smiles at him. “How about we go to the living room and have a seat while we talk?” They both make their way into the living room and have a seat. Loki looks her directly in the eyes before he begins to speak.

“Valkyrie, there is something important I need to say to you. I’ve enjoyed spending all this time with you, and as time has moved along I’ve developed feelings for you. I’ve never experienced such feelings for anyone else in my entire life. But I know this is something I need to say; even if there’s a large chance you might not feel the same way.” Loki pauses taking a breath and gathering his courage. He reaches out and cups her cheek in his hand, slowly stroking it with his thumb. “Valkyrie, I love you. I want to be with you, now and forever if you’ll allow it.”

Valkyrie was stunned. She was unsure of what to say. Her heart was beating ninety miles an hour. She had fallen for him quite a long time ago, but she never expected for him to actually return her feelings. Hearing him say ‘I love you’ in that beautiful voice of his made every nerve in her body quiver with pleasure. Desire was running rampant through her body, and she wasn’t sure she could rein it back in at this point. The only thing she could do was let it run its course.

He was afraid she was going to tell him to get out when she didn’t reply at first. He wasn’t expecting her to end up straddling him and shoving her tongue down his throat. To say he was surprised would be an understatement. After his brain finally caught up with what was happening he began to kiss back, sliding his tongue against hers. They continued this way for some time. His tongue would stroke hers and she would moan hotly before sliding hers against his sensationally causing him to groan in pleasure. Eventually his tongue somehow managed to make its way into her mouth along with her own tongue. She slowly began to suck on it causing him to make delicious noises that made her even more hot and bothered.

After a few more moments and one particularly hard suck, causing him to grind his very prominent erection against her, they both pulled back gasping for air. As they sat there panting and starring deeply into one another’s eyes their desire seemed to grow even more. Within minutes Loki had stood up with her wrapped tightly in his arms as she began giving him directions to her chambers.

Loki managed to get them both to the bedroom without any mishaps even though his mouth was attached to hers most of the way. When his lips were not on hers they were sucking hotly on her collar bone. His whole body was on fire, and he couldn’t get enough of her. He wanted more, so much more. He was more than ready to take her right then and there. He held himself back as he opened the door with one hand and walked into the room, quickly shutting it with his food as he walked straight for the bed.

 Within moments they were on the bed with Loki on top of her as his tongue once again explored her hot cavern. He was quickly becoming addicted to her kisses, and felt no shame what so ever for what they were about to do. He felt that he had waited too long to pass up this chance. He wanted her now. He had never felt like this in his life. He had never been this turned on by anything. He felt like he was going to explode any minute.

Valkyrie groaned hotly, pushing him back slightly and just long enough to rip his shirt off and toss it to the floor before pulling his mouth back down to hers and shoving her tongue back into it. Loki groans hotly and grinds against her lightly causing her to wrap her legs around his waist and press herself against him hard causing him to whimper in pleasure.

Loki pulls away from her mouth and sits up to pull her shirt off. He purrs hotly as he leans down to suckle on her neck softly while rubbing one of her breast through her bra. She moans hotly as she arches into his touch, loving the feel of his hands on her body. He slowly nibbles his way down to the top of her left breast where he begins to suck lightly causing her to moan and arch more. He slowly slides his other hand behind her and unclasps her bra. He then proceeds to remove her bra with his teeth slowly pulling it down off her breast then off her arms before tossing it to the side.

Leaning down again he claimed one of her pert little nipples in his mouth suckling softly on the rosy bud. Valkyrie gasps loudly as she arches into him more. Loki slides his hand up to cup her other breast and flicks his thumb against the erect bud while flicking his tongue against the one in his mouth causing erotic moans to leave her mouth as her legs spread themselves more begging for his attention.

He slowly slides his hand down to undo her pants. Once the button is popped and zipper unzipped he slides his hands into her pants and panties and slides a finger in between her folds and circles her clitoris with his thumb slowly causing her to scream out in pleasure. He slowly slides one finger into her opening and moves his hand so that his thumb is rubbing against her nub causing her to arch more into his touch.

“L-loki, hnnn ahhh! M-more!” She moaned out loudly causing him to slowly slide a second finger into her while sucking on her nipple harder. The noises coming out of her mouth were making him so hard that it hurt. His pants were becoming way to tight causing him to have to undo them and remove them to relieve some of the pain from the restriction. He slowly slid his fingers in and out of her opening while licking the nipple slowly, at this point Valkyrie was panting so hard that she could barely talk. Her body was on fire. It was all she could do to stop herself from cumming right then and there as she arched into his hand begging for more.

Loki slid a third finger in moving them in all directions to stretch her for him. She was barely holding on when he sucked hard on her nipple she wasn’t able to hold it back any longer and came moaning loudly and hotly. He slowly pulls his fingers out and licks them lightly with the tip of his tongue before sucking them clean causing her already flushed face to turn a darker shade of red.

Loki groans hotly. “You taste good. I think I want a better taste though…” He purrs sexily causing her to turn the darkest shade of red possible as he pulls off what is left of her clothes and leans down spreading her legs and licking her, slowly sliding his tongue between her folds. He glides his tongue over her nub before sucking softly on it causing her to tangle her fingers in his hair and arch into his tongue. Her body still tingling from her last orgasm doesn’t last long and within minutes he has her coming in his mouth, licking it all up with his long wet tongue.

Valkyrie lies on the bed panting hard and trying to catch her breath. Every nerve in her body seems to be super sensitive now and even just the slightest movement makes her feel pleasure. Loki sits up and slides his remaining clothes off tossing them. He then climbs back into position over top of Valkyrie. Leaning down he sucks on her lower lip hotly while grinding his very large erection against her slightly. She moans loudly and hotly while grinding back into him.

“L-loki, f-fuck me already!” She whimpers out in bliss. He kisses her hard and thrust his dick deep inside of her causing her to scream out in pain and pleasure. Once he’s finally got the full length of his cock buried deeply inside her he stops kissing her softly while allowing her to become use to his size. After a few minutes Valkyrie wraps her legs around his waist and thrust her pelvis into his, signing that she’s ready for him to pound her into the mattress.

Loki groans lowly and pulls almost all the way out of her before thrusting his engorged dick back into her as deep as he can causing her to scream out loudly wanting more. He begins to pull out and thrusts in even harder making her scream his name in absolute pleasure.

“Hnnnahhh! F-fuck! F-f-faster L-loki!” Valkyrie screams out in pleasure while arching her body. Loki moans hotly at her command and begins to thrust into her faster and faster making her scream his name in pleasure for all to hear.       She arches more making him go even deeper into her. He moans hotly as he arches his back to and thrust deeper and deeper. With every thrust he can feel himself reaching his end. He begins to speed up his thrust and moments later Valkyrie is cumming yet again while screaming his name louder than ever before. With a few more thrust Loki follows her spilling his cum deep inside of her while he buries his face into the bed next to her head riding out his own orgasm.

With his dick limp he slowly slides out of her and lies next to her pulling her into his arms and nuzzling her neck softly. He kisses her neck softly; warn out from their love making. “I love you.” He mumbles softly as his eyelids become heavy.

Valkyrie smiles and whispers softly, “I love you too, Loki,” before drifting off into a bliss filled sleep herself.

While they peacefully drift off there were a group of people talking admixed themselves back at the castle.

“Thor, are you sure it was a good idea to let him out?” Asked Sif.

“Sif, do you not trust me? He’ll be fine. Valkyrie will see to it.” Replied Thor.

“Are you sure?”

“Of cour…” Thor was cut off by a far away voice. The voice was Valkyrie screaming his brother’s name.

“I thought you said things would be fine!” Sif says slightly worried for the girl’s safety.

Fandral grinned as he stated, “I wouldn’t worry about her being hurt. Sounds to me like Loki just got lucky. Can’t wait to see what kind of kids they have.” He patted Thor on the shoulder as he left the room, leaving behind a slightly stunned Thor and blushing Sif.


End file.
